Unidos Venceremos
by Garota sayajin
Summary: Esta história acontece quando os "chefões" das redes de tv aberta querem tirar nossos programas favoritos do ar.... Vale a pena ler!


Unidos Venceremos!

Oi povo! Eu dinovo com minha segunda fic... Espero q gostem... É humor... E vai especialmente pra todo mundo que curte fics, pra minha amiguinha Kátia, pra minha mamãe e pra Dona Edith!

Prólogo: Estavam todos bem, cada um em seus devidos canais e horários, até q o povo dos animes, cartoons, séries, etc... São chamados para uma missão especial: Salvar a Terra numa competição interplanetária...

Capítulo um: A Convocação

-hfyfjj jhh ri nggj - conversinhas paralelas na sala do Sr. Emma daio.

Unhummm... É chegada a hora...

Goku: Sr. Emma daio! Q bom te ver...

EmmaÉ bom te ver também, rapaz... Mas a hora não é de alegria...

Vegeta: Desembucha gordo cor-de - rosa... O q quer de nós?

EmmaÉ o seguinte: uns caras maus tão querendo destruir a Terra... Mas o poder de vcs não é forte o suficiente para destruí-los, uma vez q não são todos de um mesmo enredo...

Inu Yasha: Do q se ta falando velhote?

Emma: O q eu qro dizer é...

Saori: Q alguns de vcs foram escolhidos para proteger a Terra, contra o mal... E será em forma de tarefas, onde vcs terão de trabalhar juntos, para passar de estágio...

Hyoga: Como nas 12 casas?

Saori: Mais ou menos... Terão q cumprir os desafios q cada inimigo pedem até chegar ao chefe final...

Emma: Isso mesmo! Creio q seja feita a seleção agora... Mas onde está o Dai kayoshin!

Goku: Quem?

Emma: O velho q.. Esquece, ele só vai aparecer mais pra frente por aki...

Dai kaio: Já cheguei... Puxa quanta garota bonita...

Saori: Por favor, Sr. Quer andar logo com isso! A Terra ta correndo perigo!

Dai kaio: Certo... Certo... Bom, querendo ou não, vcs q forem escolhidos terão de ir aos outros planetas para proteger o nosso planeta...

Vegeta, Inu Yasha, Wolverine e Docinho: Fala logo quem vai!

Dai kaio: Ta. A equipe será formada por:

Diretamente do Mundo dos Yokais: Inu Yasha, Miroki e Kagome...

Dipo: E eu? Eu também sou do anime...

Sangô: Eu também...

Emma: Desculpe, mas não dá pra levar todo mundo... Só os selecionados...

Então os três de Inu Yasha se dirigem até onde se encontram os Deuses.

Dai kaio: Q gracinha de menina...

Inu Yasha: Ora seu velhote... Não se meta com a Kagome ou eu acabo com vc...

Kagome: Senta!

Inu Yasha: Ahhh, Kagome... Por q fez isso?

Kagome: Deixa o velho terminar logo, senão ninguém vai querer continuar lendo!

Dai kaio:

Diretamente da cidade de Townsville: Lindinha e Docinho! – q se dirigem até o local acenando para Florzinha e o professor.

Da vila mais conhecida do mundo... Chiquinha e Kiko!

Ikki: Não era só desenho?

Saori: Não Ikki... É de todos os programas que provavelmente muita gente já assistiu!

Do Universo DBZ: Vegeta, Bulma e Oolong..

Vegeta:O Q! Eu, o príncipe dos sayajins com esse dois fracotes! Nem pensar...

Yancha: Eu posso ir no lugar do Vegeta... Assim eu fico perto da minha Bulminha...

Vegeta- com akele sorriso: Nem pense maldito! Eu fui escolhido... Eu é quem vou!

Então Bulma se despede do pessoal, pega Vegeta pelo braço, arrasta Oolong pelas orelhas, e os levam ao mesmo lugar q os outros...

Diretamente da mansão Kido: Seya e Hyoga!

Da Fenda do Biquíni: Bob Esponja!

Do extinto programa Band Kids: Buck, As três sacerdotisas de El-Hazard e a Ryoko

Do Mundo dos Duelistas: Yugi e Joe...

E finalmente do mundo dos Beystadiuns: Tyson!

Hei, e nós? A gente também foi chamado!

Dai kaio: Aé...

Do mundo da Marvel: Spider-man e Wolverine!

Saori: Finalmente, os guerreiro foram escolhidos... Será q eles conseguirão salvar a Terra das garras do mal? Depressa...

Narrador do DBZ: Hei... Essas frases são minhas!

Saori: Foi mal...

Todos caem pra trás com gotas em todos os lados...

Narrador: Agora q já foram escolhidos, os guerreiros se dirigirão para o teletransporte supremo... Será q eles conseguirão?

Capítulo 2: A chegada ao planeta vermelho

Kaioshin: Bem amigos é isso... A missão de vcs será nos ajudar... Mas lembrem-se: Vcs só têm um mês pra percorrer toda a rota - de nove planetas- e completarem todas as provas... E não se esqueçam de q vcs foram escolhidos a dedo... Todos serão úteis na hora certa...

Vegeta, Wolverine, Inu Yasha, Rioko e Buck: Nos leve logo para a p da missão!

Kaioshin: Certo. Vcs usarão o teletransporte supremo... Agora dêem as mãos... E segurem-se em mim..

Gota em todos...

Afura: Eu pensei que era uma coisa melhor, já q é uma missão especial...

Kaioshin: O q q vc queria! Uma máquina luxuosa!

Bulma: Se tivesse pedido, eu construiria uma!

Kaioshin: Ta, ta...

Kiko: Professor Girafales!

Cotovelada na cabeça

Docinho: Vamos logo! Essa fic ta ficando muito enrolada...

Então todos deram as mãos – alguns meio forçados- e foram teletransportados ao planeta vermelho...

Bulma: Vc quer dizer Marte...

"Não é outro planeta vermelho... q tem esse nome por causa da cor de seus habitantes"

Bulma: Ah, ta...

Vegeta: Mulher! Pare de atrapalhar e deixa essa outra terráquea terminar de escrever...

Bulma: Como se atreve a falar assim comigo!

WolverineÉ mesmo! Como se atreve!

Bulma e Vegeta: Não se mete, q eu não to falando com vc!

Buck: Vc aí – e aponta pra mim- Digita logo essa história ou vai se ver com o Gibaki..

Chegando ao planeta vermelho, eles se deparam com uma floresta muito bonita, q lembrava as do Inu Yasha.

Spider-man: Olhem! Tem um pergaminho aki!

Todos vão até lá ver.

Spider-man: Olá escolhidos... Essa é a primeira prova de vcs:

Encontrem o filho do rei;

Entrem no castelo Jirumo;

Matem os inimigos,

Encontrem o primeiro fragmento da jóia e

Achem o teletransporte

Tyson: Bom o primeiro desafio nós já conseguimos!

Hyoga: Como assim?

Tyson: Ora.. o filho do rei... Vegeta está aqui!

Todos caem, menos Bob, Chiquinha, Kiko, Docinho e Lindinha, já que não são animes..

E nós? Vc sempre nos esquecendo!

"Foi mau aranha e wolverine, mas é q é tanta gente, q eu num to dando conta"

Bob: Oba! Vamos caçar alienígenas!

Oolong: Do q vc ta falando! Não ouviu o q o Spider- woman disse?

Spider: Quem vc ta chamando de mulher?

Bulma: Não leva a mal, mas na internet circula uns boatos sobre a sua masculinidade... Tem até um flagra seu dançando Aserere...

OolongÉ ASEREHÊ!

Vegeta: Era só o q faltava: um bando de inúteis e um bichinha no meio...

Buck, Rioko, Docinho, Wolverine, Inu Yasha, Hyoga, Afura: QUEM VC CHAMOU DE INÚTIL!

Vegeta: Vcs mesmo!

Bulma, Kagome, Miz, Lindinha, Yugi: Calma gente! A gente tem q se concentrar na missão para irmos embora logo!

Hyoga: Seria melhor a gente se dividir.

Bulma: Tem razão. Façamos o seguinte: Eu, Wolverine, Shayla, Hyoga, Miroki, Bob, Docinho, Chiquinha, Rioko e Buck vamos encontrar o filho do rei. O restante acha o castelo.

Vegeta: VC Vai com esse mutante?

Bulma: O q q tem?

Vegeta: Não acho uma boa...

Logan: Não vou machucar sua namorada!

Bulma: Ele não é meu namorado! O meu namorado é o Yancha!

Vegeta: Eu vou com vcs.. Não confio nesse verme!

Bulma: E desde quando se importa comigo?

Vegeta: Não é isso... É q a única pessoa q eu conheço é vc... Não quero ficar com esse monte de lixo desconhecido...

Kagome sussurrando para Inu Yasha: Essa desculpa do Vegeta não colou... Ta na cara q ele ta com ciúmes do Wolverine...

Bulma: Ta bom... Vamos...

E assim foram os dois grupos que encontraram facilmente os dois objetivos: o garoto foi encontrado por Vegeta e Hyoga, q sentiram a sua presença.. (O q deixou Logan, enfurecido, pois Bulma logo deu os parabéns ao sayajin); e o castelo foi encontrado por Kagome, pelo fato de conter o fragmento...

Ao se encontrarem, o grupo adentrou o castelo, que estava cercado por fogo..

Shayla: Deixa comigo! Fogo... Desapareça!

Afura: Muito bom pra uma fracote!

Shayla: QUEM VC CHAMOU DE FRACOTE?

Yugi: Parem de brigar, e vamos logo ao objetivo!

Inu Yasha: Esperem! Eu to sentindo um forte cheiro de Youkai!

Kiko para Chiquinha: Do q eles estão falando?

Inu Yasha: YAAA! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!

Lindinha: Muito bem!

: Não tão rápido

Hyoga: Cássios...

Vegeta: Nappa..

Rioko: Aeka!

Bob: Plâncton..

Chiquinha: Dona Florinda!

Yugi: Bakura!

Docinho: Gang Granguena! Todos com pele vermelha

POW, SOC, TUM PLAFT, PINHOMM

Rioko: Fácil demais!

Kagome: O Fragmento... Q é isso!

BulmaÉ um diamante!

Miz: Então... Não deixa de ser um fragmento de jóia!

¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬ ¬.¬

Spider: O teletransporte!

Bob: Eba! Vamos caçar alienígenas em outro planeta!

Buck: Deixem de serem bobos e entrem logo!

Vegeta: Não me dê ordens! Com quem vc pensa q ta falando?

Buck: Com quem vc pensa q ta falando! Eu sou a grande criança q vai governar o mundo!

Vegeta: Grrr Inseto! Vai morrer por ter falado asneiras!

Bulma: Agora não Vegeta! Temos que partir!

Vegeta: Hunf!

Seya: Vamo bora povo!

Narrador: E assim, nossos guerreiros entraram no teletransporte... Mas, onde será que isso vai dar? Como ficará a convivência de nossos amigos? Depressa amigos a Terra depende de vcs!

Capítulo 3: Planeta dos Espelhos

Spider: Eu mexo na máquina!

Bulma: Não, um erro pode ser fatal! Então eu mexo porque eu sou cientista!

Spider: Queridaaa! Hello! Eu sou um cientista também! Melhor do que vc!

Bulma: O Q! Vc melhor do q eu? Nunca, sua aranhazinha sem graça!

Spider: SEM GRAÇA! ORA QUERIDA, FIQUE VC SABENDO Q SEU NAMORADO ACHA MUITA GRAÇA EM MIM!

Tyson: O Vegeta num é macho!

Porrada na cara do Tyson

VegetaÉ CLARO Q SOU MACHO! SEU BURRO INSOLEMTE! ELE TÁ FALANDO DO YANCHA!

Bulma: O Q!

SpiderÉ lindinha! Ele mesmo! Tava te traindo todo esse tempo!

Nesse momento, Bulma sente q vai chorar, mas engole o choro, empina o nariz e aperta o "start" na máquina.

Spider: Não aperte! Eu q vou comandar o teletransporte! – e aperta outro botão!

E Bulma aperta outro, e Spider outro... Até a maquina dizer: "Destino definido"

Todos são levados por um grande força gravitacional...

Kagome: Onde estamos?

Bob: Eba! Estamos na Fenda do Biquíni!

Afura: Não... Estamos em outro planeta!

Bulma: O q aconteceu? O q é isso? – tinha sangue na sua testa.

Logan: Bulma... Vc se machucou? Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer um curativo e vc vai logo sarar...

Joe: O q aconteceu com o resto da equipe?

Rioko: Tem beeem menos do que no começo!

Miroki: Acho q.. Deu um problema na máquina e foram par outro lugar!

Bulma: Tudo por causa daquela viúva negra!

Logan: Quando achar aquele bicha, ele vai pagar pelo q fez!

Vegeta: Até q enfim acordaram vermes! Vejam eu achei outro pergaminho!

Logan em pensamento: Esse cretino de novo! Pensei q ia ter um tempo livre pra Bulma!

Bulma: Vegeta! Q bom q está aqui!

Vegeta olha para Logan com cara de satisfação: Tem mais daqueles inúteis q vieram conosco ali naquela moita. Estão dormindo.

Joe: Então nos mostre o que tem no pergaminho.

Vegeta entrega o pergaminho para Bulma, que lê em voz alta:

Montem o quebra-cabeça;

Escolha a porta correta;

Pegue outro fragmento;

Mas cuidado: No planeta do espelho,o carneiro q pasta com calma, pode ser o lobo q o ataca...

Por fim, chegue ao teletransporte..

Rioko: Olhem! Lá vem o resto da equipe!

Afura: Não é o restoé só a Lindinha e a Chiquinha... O resto está perdido mesmo!

Bulma: Deve ter sido por causa do teletransporte! Alguns devem ter se perdido!

Vegeta: Não é hora de se preocupar com os outros desgraçados! Temos q fazer logo as coisas, porque já ta escurecendo!

Joe: Certo! Vamos montar o quebra-cabeça!

Então, todos foram montar o quebra-cabeça de 5.000 peças...

Todos: 5.000 peças! 0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

É pessoal, pra ficar mais complicado...

Vegeta: Ora sua...

Vegeta, agora em pensamento: Não consigo falar... O q essa terráquea fez comigo!

Eu calei a sua boca ... Agora só volta a falar quando terminarem as tarefas...

Bulma: Então vamos!

Demoraram mais de quatro horas para finalizar... Já estava muito escuro.

AfuraÉ melhor pararmos por hoje... Já ta tarde... Precisamos de um banho, comida e descanso...

Todos, menos VegetaÉ!

Joe: Tem um lago limpinho logo ali... Podemos tomar banho...

Afura: E ta dividido pelas folhagens...

Bulma: Então é o seguinte: mulheres pra direita, rapazes pra esquerda...

Rioko fala pra Vegeta: Se vc quiser, pode tomar banho comigo...

Bulma visivelmente irritada: NÃO! TEMOS Q RESPEITAR AS NORMAS! CADA UM PRO SEU BANHEIRO!

E assim vão todos tomar banho.

Banheiro feminino:

Bulma: Eu ainda não acredito q o Yancha me trocou por aquela falsa aranha de colant!

Kagome: Ah Bulma, não liga não... Ele não te merecia...

Afura: Dá uma surra nele quando chegarmos!

Rioko: Q nada... Vc é bonita, rica e inteligente... Arranja outro melhor!

¬.¬ Afura: Então por que vc não desiste do Tenchi?

RiokoÉ porque eu não vou ser vencida pela Aeka!

E Chiquinha e Lindinha brincavam de jogar água na outra.

Banheiro masculino:

Miroki: Onde será q foram parar os outros?

Bob: Talvez tenham ido pra Fenda do Biquíni.

Joe: Eu acho q não... Alguma coisa aconteceu com a máquina...

Logan olha para Vegeta: E aí príncipe... Como se sente sem poder falar? Eu me sinto ótimo, porque eu vou dizer à Bulma q eu to afim dela...

Vegeta: Hunnmhm... Hummmsss...

Logan: Hahahaha... Q pateta!

Logan... Nada de zuar o meu personagem preferido! Eu to muito brava com vc. /.

Vai ficar sem falar também!

Logan; Huuummm hummnnaa...

Todos resolveram ir procurar comida...

Bulma: Afura, venha comigo procurar frutas frescas.

Afura: Claro.

Miroki: Logan e Vegeta: Vcs q são mais fortes, vão procurar carne... Q eu, o Joe e as crianças vamos fazer fogo...

Rioko: E vc Kaguicome... Me ajude a encontrar alguma coisa q sirva de utensílios...

Kagome tremendo de raivaÉ KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!

Daí foram. Cada um exercendo a sua função.

Bulma e Afura se enfiaram no mato... Passaram por matas fechadas, viram cobras, corujas... Até q uma mão puxou Bulma pra mata com força, nocauteando-a. Essa mesma pessoa toma a forma de Bulma e sai atrás de Afura.

Falsa Bulma: Afura, lá naquelas matas enormes tem frutos maravilhosos.

Afura: Como sabe disso?

Falsa BulmaÉ q eu andei estudando a região... Por acaso está com medo de ir lá?

Afura: Claro q não! Vamos até lá! – e usa o seu poder do vento para sair voando levando Bulma junto.

Afura: Não to vendo nada de frutos aqui... Só tem um barranco enorme aqui!

Falsa Bulma: Pois éééé... Q tal descer até lá?

Afura?

Antes que pudesse olhar Bulma direito, Afura fora empurrada barranco abaixo, caindo inconsciente.

Capítulo 4: Vcs não fazem parte da equipe!

Enquanto isso na fogueira:

Miroki: Então Bob, vc sabe cozinhar?

Bob: Eu sei fazer hambúrgueres de siri!

Joe: Já é alguma coisa...

Chiquinha: Cadê a Lindinha? Já faz muito tempo q ela saiu e não voltou!

Miroki: Tem certeza disso?

Chiquinha: Sim... Pois é, pois é, pois é!

Joe: Fiquem aqui, eu vou procura-la! E saiu em direção ao matagal...

Na parte mais escura da floresta:

... – Eu esqueci q os dois caçadores não podem falar... Então vou narrar...

Narrador: Vc também querendo roubar o meu cargo!

U U Não é isso! Eu só vou dizer o q eles queriam dizer!

Narrador: Ta bom!

Então... Vegeta e Logan pegaram caminhos diferentes. Vegeta ia pela direita, achou um javali selvagem (!) o nocauteou, e já estava voltando quando deparou-se com Bulma (a falsa).

# Bulma, o q faz aqui?#

Bulma: Oi... Vim te ajudar gracinha...

# Gracinha? O q há com vc mulher?#

Bulma: Por que não me responde? Ta surdo é?

# Vc sabe q eu não posso falar... Q ki estranho é esse? Este ki não é de Bulma!#

Bulma: Talvez responda alguma coisa quando receber isto: IIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA! – golpes de artes marciais

# Eu sabia q não era Bulma – esquiva-se dos golpes - Tome isso: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH – mais golpes... O q vc fez com a Bulma?#

Então a falsa Bulma revela sua verdadeira forma: Mística! – e desaparece no mato.

Lindinha: Oi voltei!

MirokiÉ bom não ficar por aí de noite!

Chiquinha: Onde ta o Joe?

Bob: Ele ainda não voltou... E se... Algum alienígena o capturou?

Miroki: . /. NÃO TEM NENHUM ALIENÍGENA AQUI!

Enquanto isso, Wolverine encontrou dois patos selvagens, os nocauteou e estava voltando pro lugar do fogo quando sentiu um cheiro familiar no matagal... Foi até lá e encontrou... Bulma! Estava ainda desmaiada e com alguns hematomas. Logan então tratou de lavar-lhe o rosto com água fresca, fazendo com que Bulma acordasse.

Bulma: Mmmm... Logan! Tem ema impostora aqui...

Logan: HHHuuuummmmm...

Bulma: Vc também não pode falar, né? Bom de qualquer forma muito obrigada por me salvar! – e da um abraço nele. Então Logan leva Bulma até a fogueira, encontrando os demais...

Miroki: Puxa até que enfim... O q aconteceu com vcs?

Rioko: Ta ferida Bulma?

Bulma: Um pouco... Mas, o Logan me salvou e tratou dos meus ferimentos...

Kagome: Q gentil!

Miroki: Bom, vamos assar o q o Logan trouxe...

Jantando...

Bulma: Onde ta a Afura?

Rioko: Pensei q tava com vc!

BulmaÉ mesmo... Será q ela também foi atacada?

Rioko: Vamos procura-la, só q dessa vez em grupo!

Miroki: Isso pode ser arriscado... É melhor deixar as crianças aqui...

Bob: Eu não sou um garoto!

Lindinha: Vc esqueceu q eu também tenho super-poderes?

Joe: Tudo bem... Levamos eles também...

Todos, menos Vegeta e Logan, saíram em busca da Afura. Depois de horas de busca, nada foi encontrado...

Kagome: Não adianta, ta muito escuro...

Rioko: A outra tem razão! Não vamos achar nunca, nesse breu!

Miroki: Bem, então não nos resta escolha a não ser voltar para o fogo e dormir...

Chegando no fogo:

Afura: Puxa, como vcs demoraram!

Bulma: Afura... Q bom q está viva!

Afura: Eu caí na armadilha do lobo... Mas acabei encontrando esse aí perdido...

Kagome: Hyoga!

Hyoga: Olá... Eu também vim parar nesta dimensão...

Rioko: Onde ta o Joe?

Todos olham em volta, mas nada acham...

Bulma: Mas ele estava atrás de nós...

Falso Joe: Me desculpe pela demora pessoal...

Miroki: Bom, já q ta todo mundo aqui, vamos logo descansar...

Todos dormiram no chão ao redor da lareira... Só Bulma q mais se espremeu; pois tinha q dividir espaço com Logan e Vegeta... Durante a noite, Joe levanta e pega o fragmento de diamante q eles tinham conseguido no outro planeta e fugiu para a mata escura...

Rioko: Não tão rápido!

Falso Joe: Não me atrapalhe... YYYYYAAAAAAAA... – golpes de luta

Rioko: Toma isso! – soltando aquela rajada de energia vermelha, q desmascara Mística.

Mística: Maldição! E sai correndo

Wolverine: HHHuuuuummmmmm – e enfia as lanças nas costas dela, recuperando o fragmento.

Amanheceu...

Miroki: Temos q encontrar a porta certa!

Bulma: Segundo o mapa, fica a uns três quilômetros daqui.

Rioko: Ora, então vamos voando!

Então o grupo se dividiu assim:

Rioko levava Kagome e Miroki; Afura carregava Bulma, Hyoga e Bob, Lindinha carregava Logan e Chiquinha; e Vegeta... Ninguém

Chegando ao local...

Afura: Isso só pode ser brincadeira... Tem vinte portas aqui!

Bulma: E agora, como vamos descobrir a certa?

Chiquinha: Pode deixar comigo... Eu sei a palavra secreta!

Todos: O Q!

Chiquinha: Observem... BARANGAMICUTIRINIUARAM!

E a porta número 14 se abriu...

Kagome: Sinto a presença de um fragmento... Olhem...

BulmaÉ um rubi!

Miroki: E ali está o teletransporte... Vamos!

Entram no teletransporte, Bulma aperta o "start" e lá se vão eles...

Narrador: Finalmente, Bulma e os outros conseguiram sair do segundo planeta, mas estão demorando demais, o tempo não perdoa... E agora, onde será q está o resto da equipe? Qual será o próximo lugar a ser visitado?

Capítulo 5: No mundo do futuro...

Lindinha: Chegamos em outro planeta... Mas este é muito feio...

De fato, o planeta não era lá essas coisas, era muito rochoso e quase não tinha vegetação.

Logan: Olhem lá está o pergaminho! – E foi busca-lo

Bulma: Ei vc... – e aponta pra mim- vc mesmo q ta digitando... Do q é q a gente ta defendendo a Terra?

TodosÉ mesmo! Do q é heim?

É de uma terrível ameaça... A EXTINÇÃO TOTAL DE PROGRAMAS VOLTADOS PARA O PÚBLICO INFANTO-JUVENIL!

Vegeta: Então estamos nos arriscando por causa de uma bobagem dessas!

Não é bobagem! Se isso acontecer, vcs não terão mais importância, ficarão no anonimato... Vão ser uns verdadeiros insetos...

Vegeta: Como ousa me plagiar?

Olha q te calo denovo p... Além do mais, uns maldosos das emissoras dizem q vcs não dão ibope... E tão tentando implantar TV Senado no lugar do programa de vcs...

Logan: Do Chaves pode até ser... Ninguém agüenta mais assistir esse programa repetidíssimo!

Chiquinha: Q-Q-Q-COMO?

Não é só esse, tem muitos de vcs q ta mó repetido (isso porque eu não tenho TV por assinatura), como Cavaleiros, X-Man, Meninas Super Poderosas... Isso pq as emissoras não compram novos episódios!

Lindinha: Coitadinha... Se vc não tem Tv paga só assiste a coisas repetidíssimas... BBBBUUUÁÁÁÁ´...

E também tiram programas bons do ar como Band Kids, o meu berço no mundo dos animes! Mais uma coisinha... Vcs estão sendo filmados, e transmitidos para todas as partes do universo... Desde da Terra ao Planeta Jurai...

Afura: Por que essa agora!

Pra provar q vcs dão audiência e q são verdadeiramente super heróis!

Vegeta: Eu não sou um herói, eu sou um vilão! Um sayajin frio e calculista...

É o q veremos hoje, no planeta do futuro... Boa sorte povo!

Rioko: Em pensar que eu larguei o Tenchi, pra fazer testes bobos!

Bulma: Logan, diz logo o q ta no pergaminho, eu quero ir logo pra casa!

Logan:

Hoje é dia de competição: BonsXMaus;

Dirijam-se a arena competitiva;

Façam as provas;

Se ganharem, vão para o próximo planeta, mas se perderem, ficarão aqui pra sempre!

Afura: Então, vamos logo!

Na arena das competições...

Rioko: Nossa quanta gente! Eu não sabia q ia ter público... Olha é o Tenchi.. – e acena pra ele, que acena de volta junto com Sassami, Kione, etc...

Kagome e Miroki: Oi Dipo, oi Sangô... Vovó Kaede...

Bulma: Goku, Gohannnn... Gohan!

Vegeta: Parece ser ele mesmo...

Bulma: Mas ta tão velho... E de óculos... Ali ta o jovem do futuro...

VegetaÉ, mas tem alguma coisa estranha com ele... Quem é aquela garota q ta acenando pra gente?

Bulma: Eu não sei... Mas é muito bonitinha... Peraí, ta me chamando de "mamãe"

Vegeta: E o garoto do futuro me chamando de "papai"... Quanto atrevimento!

Afura: Makoto, Rune Vênus...

Hyoga: Ikki, Shun… Vcs estão com armaduras de ouro!

Chiquinha: Chaves, como vc ta velho!

Lindinha: Meninas... Quer dizer, moças...

ApresentadorÉ isso senhoras e senhores... É chegado o momento q todos esperavam... É hora da competição! Quem será q vai levar a melhor? Quem vai voltar pra casa e esperar q este futuro chegue? Não percam as competições do planeta do futuro!

Juiz: Estão prontos?

Todos: SIM!

Juiz: Então é o seguinte: como vcs estão em número par... Parece q um se perdeu...

Lindinha: Essa não! Esquecemos o Joe!

Bulma: E o Bob!

Hyoga: Talvez tenham ficado preso em outra dimensão...

Juiz: Como eu dizia... Vcs serão obrigados a fazer a prova q tirarem, em dupla...Então, sem mais, aqui está os papeis com o nome das duplas. Quem tira primeiro?

Logan: Eu tiro! – enfia a mão na caixa – Eu tirei a Afura...

Rioko: Agora sou eu! Vem Miroki!

Kagome: Hum deixa eu ver... Hyoga!

Lindinha: Eba, eu tirei a Chiquinha...

Bulma: Então pra mim só sobrou o... Vegeta!

Vegeta olha pra Logan, com aquele riso zombeteiro...

Juiz: Bom, no papel de vcs também está marcada a prova q terão de realizar juntos...

Afura: No nosso ta marcado corrida com obstáculo...

Miroki: Aqui ta arremesso de peso.

Hyoga: No nosso basquete em duplas...

Chiquinha: No nosso natação!

Bulma¬.¬ E no nosso... Descubra o tesouro perdido!

Juiz: Bom então é isso. Boa sorte a todos! Q comecem os jogos...

Cada um foi pra sua área... Mas, tinham q esperar uma dupla terminar para a outra começar...

Logan: Nós somos os primeiros! Força nessas pernas!

Afura: Vc ta falando com uma sacerdotisa!

Juiz: E esta será a dupla de vcs... Dentes de Sabre e Jinai... Em seus lugares, preparar, apontar, fogo...

Afura e Logan começam a correr, mas em ritmo de Cooper, ao passo que, Sabre e Jinai correm q nem uns loucos...

Jinai: Desista Afura, vc não nos vencerá!

Eis que surge o primeiro obstáculo... Dentes-de-Sabre pula com facilidade, mas Jinai bate a cara na parede... Em seguida vem Logan e Afura, que sem problemas pulam a parede... Jinai vem atrás... Sabre na frente... Obstáculos... Afura e Logan com o mesmo fôlego... Sabre cansando... Jinai em último...Logan na frente... Mas é derrubado por um Bugrom e Sabre passa na frente... Afura em segundo... Mais um Bugrom, que é facilmente levado por uma rajada de vento de Afura... Afura usa o vento a seu favor e é carregada pra gente com uma forte ventania... Cruza a linha de chegada...

Juiz: E é vitória dos heróis...

Torcida: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! A-fura A-fura!

Juiz: Agora é hora de duas provas: Natação e caça ao tesouro... Valendo!

Enquanto Lindinha e Chiquinha nadavam o crown básico contra as amebas e a bruxa do 71, Bulma e Vegeta vão até um lugar em ruínas começar a caça.

Bulma: Só tem uma porta... Deve ser aqui! – entram num palácio – Puxa q escuro! – acende uma lanterna – Tem ema seta e uma placa aqui:

"Tesouro á esquerda; Saída á direita"

Vegeta: Vamos logo achar aquele tesouro idiota e cair fora daqui!

Ops.. Chegaram em um labirinto... É hora de botar a cachola pra funcionar...

Enquanto isso na natação...

Juiz: Vitória facílima da Terra... As amebas nem se moveram e a Bruxa ficou sem fôlego no meio da piscina..

Torcida: Inha-inha-inha... Chiquinha e Lindinha!

Juiz: Enquanto o tesouro não é descoberto, a prova mais difícil dos jogos, vamos passar para o arremesso de peso. Rioko e Miroki X Policial galáctica e Youkai das montanhas!

Juiz: Primeiro vc Rioko...

Rioko: Deixa comigo... – levanta uma bola de ferro pesando 100 kg, arremessa e..

Juiz 0.0: 35 kmÉ incrível!

Goku: Puxa, mas que força! Será q ela também é uma sayajin?

Goten: Pode ser, ela também tem um rabo!

Policial galáctica levanta a mesma bola e lança,

Juiz: 10 cm...

Miroki faz a mesma coisa... E depois o Youkai das montanhas...

Juiz: Miroki 10 metros. Youkai 34,5 km... A vitória é dos heróis!

Torcida: RIOOOKOOO... RIOOOOKKKOOO...

Enquanto isso no lugar em ruínas, Bulma e Vegeta andavam, andavam, andavam... Já enfrentaram tigres, dinossauros, ursos... E agora era uma águia gigante, que atingira Bulma em cheio com uma bicada...

Vegeta: Seu maldito! Como ousa encostar na minha princesa! Vai morrer, seu verme! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – sua raiva é tão grande, q faz com que seu ki aumente drasticamente, fazendo-o finalmente virar super sayajin... Com a nova transformação, Vegeta derrotara o último obstáculo, ou seja, a águia gigante...E acha o tesouro! Pega Bulma no colo arrebenta o palacete em ruínas e vai até onde está o juiz.

Juiz: Isso é contra as regras! Não pode destruir o breguete em ruínas, tem que achar a saída...

Vegeta: Então me obrigue verme!

Juiz 0.0: Bem... Como tem uma participante ferida, tudo bem pode fazer esse tipo de coisa...

Então, q continuem os jogos... O próximo é basquete em duplas: Hyoga e Kagome X Mestre Cristal e Kikiô... Vcs têm 15 minutos...Q comece a competição!

Daí a bola é lançada... Cristal a pega e rapidamente passa pra Kikiô... Hyoga a rouba e joga pra Kagome, q devolve pra Hyoga... Que perde pra Mestre Cristal q faz uma jogada incrível, arremessando a bola de fora do garrafão e... Cesta! De novo Hyoga q passa a bola pra Kagome, q perde pra Kikiô, q avança com agilidade à cesta e faz uma bela enterrada! Kagome passa pra Hyoga q se desvia de Kikiô e cesta! Cristal pra Kikiô que lança de longe... Cesta! Cristal... Cesta! Hyoga cesta. Kikiô cesta. Kagome (na cagada) cesta! Cristal cesta! Kikiô cesta! Faltam 3 minutos... Hyoga cesta! Cristal cesta! Kagome arremessa e cesta! Kikiô dá uma cotovelada em Kagome... Falta! Hyoga lança... E cesta, cesta e cesta! Kikiô pra cristal... Perdeu a posse pra Kagome, q lança pra Hyoga...E três pontos! Cristal pra Kikiô, kikiô pra Cristal... q perde pra Hyoga, q passa pra Kagome...Linda cesta de três pontos...ÚLTIMA JOGADA! Cristal pra Kikiô, que empurra Kagome, chuta Hyoga e... Erra na última hora!

Juiz: Contagem de pontos...- Confusão mental – A vitória é dos heróis!

Torcida: Osso, osso, osso de virada é mais gostoso!

Juiz: Então é isso... Aqui ta o fragmento... Boa viagem!

Kagome ¬.¬: Pérola...

Logan: Vamos pro teletransporte!

Narrador: Parece q mais uma vez o dia foi salvo... Graças aos super-heróis da TV!

Capítulo 6: Reencontro no Planeta Party

Afura: Chegamos!

Hyoga: Finalmente... Q planeta é esse?

Rioko: Tem um pergaminho aqui! – e sai em disparada pra pegar o pergaminho, mas acaba batendo a cabeça em...

Afura: Shayla!

Shayla: Afura! Kagome!

Kagome: Olha é o Inu Yasha! E o Buck!

Logan: Estão todos aqui!

Yugi: Oi, como vão? Parece q nos reencontramos!

Bulma, já recuperada: Isso porque vcs usaram o teletransporte no mesmo instante q nós!

Spider: Isso mesmo querida!

Vegeta: Parem de enrolação, e vejam logo o q diz o pergaminho!

Buck:

É hora do trabalho: usem suas habilidades pra limpar o palácio Party 4-ever, antes da festa;

Peguem o fragmento;

E se mandem!

Docinho: Era só o q faltava! Temos de ser escravos!

Logan: Nem pensar!

Miz: Anda vamos logo, só faltam... Quantos planetas faltam?

Spider: Desde q nos perdemos.. Este já é o terceiro planeta...

Bulma: Vcs já conseguiram outros dois fragmentos?

Tyson: Já sim, foi moleza...

Afura: Então isso quer dizer que já temos 5 fragmentos!

Lindinha: Só faltam 4!

Seya: O problema é quanto tempo mais temos?

Kagome: Desde de q saímos... Já se passaram 17 dias...

Yugi: Temos tempo de sobra... Mas é bom não vacilar... – nesse momento chega Bob Esponja:

Bob: Oi gente, oi gente, oi gente...

Vegeta: Esse verme de novo não!

Bulma: Eu gosto dele! Não sei porque essa implicância com o coitado! Ele é só um garoto!

Bob: Eu não sou um garoto!

VegetaÉ q a voz desse verme se parece muito com a do idiota do Kakarotto!

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ ...

Tyson: Depois eu é q sou burro!

Kiko: O q q tem eu?

Gotas em todos!

Buck: Deixem de babaquice e vamos logo à missão!

Bob: Isso q eu vim dizer! Eu achei o palácio!

Bulma: Onde fica?

BobÉ por aqui...

Todos seguem Bob e chegam no palácio.

Rei Farra: Oláááaá´... Meus Queridoooossss! Hoje teremos festa, então preciso q limpem tudo antes da 6, ok?

Miz: Ok. Por onde começamos?

Rei Farra: Por onde quiserem! – e some do nada.

Então todos arregaçaram as mangas e trabalharam...

Rioko: Por mais q a gente trabalhe, parece q nunca tem fim!

ShaylaÉ verdade... Eu to com fome, cansada, com sono...

AfuraÉ lógico, vc é uma fracote!

Shayla: Vc vai ver quem é fracote! Fogggooo!

MizÁguauauaaaa!

Shayla: Por que fez isso?

MizÉ porque não é hora de brigas! Não é bonitão?

Logan vermelhoÉé isso... Não briguem!

Depois de muito tempo...

Bulma: Ah, terminamos! **Ronc**

Kagome: Eu também to com fome!

Restante: Eu também!

Inu Yasha: Vamos falar com o velhote e pegar logo nosso fragmento e procurar alguma coisa pra comer!

Na sala do rei...

Vegeta: Então seu verme, já terminamos o serviço...

Rioko sussurrando pra Miz: Terminamos... Ele nem nos ajudou em nada! Mas mesmo assim ele é uma gracinha!

Rei FarraÉÉÉÉ´verddaaaadddee! Está muito bom! Terão o fragmento após a festa .

Todos: OOO QQQQ!

Rei Farra: Faz parte do contrato... Vcs serão os garçons da minha festa! Mas não se preocupem: poderão comer e beber a vontade!

Reuniãozinha entre todos...

Hyoga: Tudo bem... Ficamos aqui... Mas só se nos prometer quartos e banhos...

Rei Farra: Ttuuuudddoooo beeemmmm!

A festa estava bombando... O pessoal comendo q nem loucos – principalmente Tyson, Vegeta, Joe, Chiquinha, etc... E bebendo também – principalmente Shayla e Rioko. Depois da festa, todos tiveram direito a banho e um quarto confortável no grande palácio.

De manhã:

Rei Farra: Dormiram bem, queridos?

Todos: Sim!

Rei Farra: Q bom! Tomem café da manhã, e terminem o serviço!

Buck: Q SERVIÇO!

Rei Farra: O de limpar o palácio.

Inu Yasha: DO Q VC TÁ FALANDO IDIOTA? NÓS JÁ LIMPAMOS TUDO ONTEM!

Rei Farra: Mas já sujou, por causa da festa!

Todos caem pra trás...

Vegeta: Como se atreve a nos enganar assim seu maldito!

Rei Farra; Vamos lá genteÂnimo! Depois de concluírem o serviço poderão ter o fragmento!

Miz: Se não outro jeito!

Vegeta, Docinho, Afura, Rioko, Logan, Buck: TEM OUTRO JEITO SIM!

POW, SOC, TUM, PINHOU, PAF, BUM...

Vegeta: Agora vamos pegar o fragmento e cair fora daqui!

Inu Yasha: Me diga Kagome, onde está o fragmento?

Kagome: Na maior torre do palácio!

Miz: Olha é um Ônix!

Tyson: Q q pokémon tem a ver com a pedra?

Todos caem pra trás e vão em busca do fragmento com enormes gotas. Depois vão ao teletransporte.

Narrador: Puxa q legal! Cada vez mais perto do fim o grupo se aproxima... Logo poderão nos salvar da terrível TV SENADO! Não perca o próximo capítulo de Unidos Venceremos será:

" A Viagem ao Planeta Intelecto"

Capítulo 7: (Idem ao q estava escrito no fim do outro capítulo)

Bulma: Olha q legal! Este planeta é cheio de livros em todos os lados!

AfuraÉ mesmo! Tem de ficção, terror, suspense, romance...

Yugi: E tem um pergaminho também!

Bob: Eu pego! Eu pego!

Teste de Q.I.

Serão avaliados os conhecimentos de vcs através de provas;

Tem q atingir no mínimo pontuação geral, ou seja, todos juntos somados e divididos, de 75.

Se conseguirem passam, se não ficam presos aqui.

Bulma e Afura: Q legal!

Vegeta: Não pensem assim! Tem uns vermes aqui q são bem burrinhos...

Kiko: Pare de falar de mim!

Gotas

SpiderÉ disso q ele ta falando...

Rioko: Mesmo assim, podemos contar com os cdfs... Tenho certeza q vão tirar a nota máxima!

Afura: Acontece q somos minorias!

Shayla: Se sente a intelectual!

Afura: O q foi q vc disse!

Bulma: Vejamos com quem podemos contar... Sem ofensa a algumas pessoas...

Bom podem contar comigo, com a Afura, com o Yugi, com a viúva negra, com o Buck, com o Miroki, com o Hyoga e com o Vegeta... Em segundo plano, contamos com a Kagome, com a Lindinha, com o Joe, com Miz, com o Seya e talvez com o Oolong...

Vegeta: Isso não é o suficiente pra passarmos!

Inu Yasha: E eu aqui! Ta me chamando de burro!

A conversa é interrompida pelo sinal do colégio, q indicava q era hora da prova. Todos vão pra lá.

Professor: Sejam bem-vindos. Agora é hora do teste. Sentem-se nos lugares q estão com os seus nomes. Qualquer tentativa de cola resulta na desclassificação e perda total de fazer nova avaliação. Estarei observando-os. Alguma dúvida?

Bulma: Qual a duração do exame?

Professor: O tempo que precisarem. Mais alguém? Não? Então q comece a prova!

Todos abrem o teste com 100 questões envolvendo todas as matérias... Colocam o nome na 1ª folha e Poe-se a pensar...

Tyson: # Não sei nada do q está escrito aqui...

Kiko: # Eu vou usar a técnica secreta – e lança uma moeda pra cima, se der cara alternativa A, se der coroa alternativa B.

Spider: #Mais fácil q isso, só conquistar o Yancha...

E assim se passaram três horas. Spider foi o primeiro a entregar, seguido de Bulma, Afura, Yugi e Vegeta... Depois os outros foram entregando lentamente, com aquelas caras...

Kagome: A parte de química tava muito difícil!

Spider: Eu achei a mais fácil!

Shayla: Tem alguém lá dentro ainda?

Bulma: Tem o Kiko e o Bob...

Inu Yasha: Mas já são nove da noite!

Agora sim, saem os dois da sala de exames...

Professor: Agora vcs têm q esperar mais dois dias, até sair o resultado dos testes...

Yugi: Não podemos... Tem outros planetas a visitar!

Professor: Sinto muito. Regras são regras!

Vegeta: Ora seu verme! Corrija logo senão eu acabo com vc!

Spider: Se vc acabar com ele, aí q não teremos correção de prova, pra eu mostrar pra "essazinha" aí q eu sou mais inteligente!

Bulma tremendo de raiva: ORA SEU... – e dá um tapão na aranha, fazendo ela... quer dizer ele voar longe...

Todos: Uhhhhh...

Bulma: Ta vamos esperar dois dias, mas se no dia combinado não tiver correção, vai ter uma vc também!

Professor 0.0 : Ta combinado!

Aí, a turma aproveitou esses dois dias pra descansar, conversar, jogar, etc... No dia da entrega da correção...

Professor: Eis então os seus exames... Estão em ordem alfabética...

Afura: 100!

Bob: 45!

Buck: 100!

Bulma: 100!

Chiquinha: 32!

Docinho: 49!

Hyoga: 100!

Inu Yasha: 98!

Joe: 67!

Kagome: 85!

Kiko: 86- Todos olham pro Kiko espantado.

Lindinha: 69!

Miroki: 100!

Miz: 73!

Oolong: 80!

Rioko: 54!

Seya: 70!

Shayla: 52!

Spider: 100!

Tyson: 31!

Vegeta: 100!

Wolverine: 51!

Yugi: 100!

Professor: Somando e dividindo o resultado será 75,76 ou 76! Passaram!

Bulma: Essa passou perto... Se não fosse pelo Kiko...

Professor: Aqui está o fragmento...

KagomeÉ um Quartzo!

Yugi: Vamos ao teletransporte pessoal, não podemos perder mais tempo...

Narrador: E assim, os nossos aventureiros vão ao novo planeta...

Capítulo 8: Sem necessidades para animemaníacos!

Bem vindos fofuras... O q tão achando da história?

BulmaÉ vc escritora?

UM HUN...

Vegeta: Isso ta uma porcaria, uma chateação só...

Q bom q estão gostando, porque este planeta é o mais especial pra mimÉ o meu mundo, e de tantas outras pessoas, favoritoÉ O MUNDO DOS ANIMEMANÍACOS!

Todos: O Q!

É um mondo onde os desenhos são reais... Onde nossa imaginação fazem de vcs humanos, com sentimentos e tudo mais!

Bob: Vc gosta mesmo da gente...

E como! Tanto q mesmo com tendinite eu to digitando há dias... Mesmo q esteja uma porcaria como Jitinha disse, eu to digitando e apostando q alguém um dia vai ler...

Kagome: Ah, não ta tão ruim assim!

Inu Yasha: Mas eu acho q ta sim!

Bom, bom ou não temos q terminar! Então é isso! Hoje não tem pergaminho, vcs terão de descobrir sozinhos (ou com eventuais ajudas) onde está o penúltimo fragmento! Boa sorte e um bejãozão! (Eca, falei igual ao tosco do Cauê) P

Miroki: Como vamos encontrar o fragmento? Por acaso vc sente alguma presença Kagome?

Shayla: O Q VC TÁ FAZENDO COM A MÃO AÍ SEU MONGE SAFADO! – POFT!

Kagome: Esse Miroki não aprende mesmo... Eu não to sentindo nenhuma presença...

Kátia: Oi, até q fim chegaram! Nós estávamos esperando por vcs!

Joe: Nós quem?

Kátia: Eu, o Lucas M., o Lucas S., a Karina, mais o povo das outras fics...

KarinaÉ q nós somos alucinados por vcs! – e corre onde ta os animes, desenhos,etc... agarrando-os e abraçando-os.

Lucass (é pra ser Lucas no plural) : Oi Yugi, oi Tyson, Oi Inu Yasha...

Buck: Vamos acabar com esse... agarramento... e-eu n-não consigo em mexer... VAI GIBAKI! – BOOOMMMMM!

Karina, Kátia, Lucass, Galera das outras fics: . ... Ai, dueu!

Afura: Ufa, estamos te devendo essa!

Vegeta: Diga logo, terráqueas, onde ta o outro fragmento?

Karina e Kátia: Só diremos depois q vcs saírem conosco... pra um passeio... . .

Miz, Lindinha e Bob: Oba! Passeio!

Restante: Não sei não... Não temos muito tempo!

Lucasss e galera das ficsÉ rapidinho... Por favor!

Todos: Ta bom, ta bom...

E assim, lá se foram eles passear por São Paulo (!)...

Karina: Mainhêêê... Dona Edith... Olha só quem chegou!

Mães: Oi, queridos! Entrem por favor! Querem um lanche?

Tyson: Claro, eu to morrendo de fome!

Karina: Eu não falei q o Vegeta era um gato! Pessoalmente ele é mais fofo...

Bulma: QUAL É A SUA! NOS TROUXE AQUI SÓ PRA FICAR BABNDO POR ELE É?

Rioko: Por que Bulma, ta com ciúmes?

BulmaÉ claro q não!

Kátia: Pode ficar tranqüila Bulma! Não tem como a Karina te roubar... Segundo Toriama...

Trunks do futuro: Por favor não revele a ninguém! Senão eles podem se odiar e a minha existência ser ameaçada!

Tyson: QUEM É ESSE AÍ?

KátiaÉ o meu noivo... Como ele ainda não é casado...

Lucass: Yugi, queremos duelar contra vc!

Joe: Estão malucos? Por acaso não sabem q o Yugi é o melhor duelista de cartas de monstros q existe!

Lucasss: Sabemos sim, mas o nosso baralho é mais forte q o de vcs... Temos o Exodia completo, Master of Dragon Knight, Celestial Dragon Of Osiris, Gold Dragon…

Yugi e Joe 0.0.0.0: CARAMBA!

Karina; E aí Bulma, como estão os inventos?

Bulma: Ah, normal... A última coisa que inventei foi uma máquina de café expresso com creme...

Karina: Puxa, q louco... Eu também amo café expresso com creme... Aliás, será q vc poderia montar uma pra mim...

Bulma: Mas não vai dar tempo!

Karina: Eu te ajudo... Eu to fazendo curso técnico de eletrônica...

Bulma: Q legal! Quando terminar, pode trabalhar na Corporação comigo!

Karina, ficando terrivelmente lisonjeada: Muito Obrigada!

Depois de conversarem e tudo mais, já estava escuro quando o povo se deu conta, e eles acabaram passando a noite nas casas dos animemaníacos...

De manhã:

Vegeta: Anda logo terráqueas! Onde está o outro fragmento!

Karina e Kátia: Aqui!

Kagome: Estava todo esse tempo no seu bolso e eu nem senti a presença?

Kátia: Não estava no meu bolso... A Karina fez ele aparecer agora!

Todos: Como!

Lucas M.: Ora digitando...

Spider: Quer dizer q a identidade original da Garota Sayajin é... – Poft!

Karina: Deixa de ser fofoqueiro!

Docinho: Já chega de espera! Me dá logo o fragmento!

Kátia: To!

KagomeÉ uma esmeralda!

Galera das fics: Venham depressa... O teletransporte ta esperando por vcs!

Todos os animemaníacos: TCHAU! BOA SORTE!

Narrador: E assim, os nossos amigos partem para o último desafio... Será q vão conseguir?

Capítulo 9: Planeta Final!

Shayla: Q planeta horrível!

Logan: O ar aqui é pesado e poluído...

Hyoga: Deve ser porque é o último...

Rioko: Puxa, até q fim... Tava demorando demais!

: Olá, olá, olá!

Todos: Quem são vcs?

: Somos os diretores dos canais abertos!

Sílvio Santos: HAHAêeêêê... Vcs querem dinheiro!

Tyson, Rioko, Kiko: Siiimmmm...

Roberto Marinho: Agora não, Sílvio!

Roberto: Então, como eu dizia... Apesar de vcs estarem dando audiência nos últimos 22 dias, o melhor a ser fazer é abandona-los e implantar a nova TV SENADO!

Afura: Pelo q parece é a única coisa q vcs investem das tvs pagas...

Vegeta: E vc verme como se chama?

: Sei lá, só sei q sou o dono da Rede Bandeirantes!

Gotas.

Vegeta: Então foi vc q tirou o Band Kids do ar! Logo nessas segas onde eu apareço mal!

Shayla, com lágrimas nos olhos: Por que fez isso... Por sua culpa, nem todo mundo me conhece! Eu quero q vc ponha El-Hazard de volta!

Dono da Band: Não posso! Esse desenho é do demônio!

Todos caem pra trás...

Bulma: Pior do q Brasil Urgente...

Yugi: Vc nos tirou do ar, Marinho!

Tyson: E nós também!

Sílvio: Parece q a cavalaria chegou...

Roberto: Ta na hora de vcs lutarem... Aqui estão os seus piores inimigos... Matem todos esses desenhos bobos!

Afura: Essa não! Shayla, Miz, se preparem! O exercito dos Bugrons está aqui!

Logan: Aranha, fique esperto, Octopus, Venom, Magneto, Doutor Destino, Coringa,

Estão aqui!

Yugi: Pégasus!

Seya: O q?

Gotas

Yugi: Eu to falando Maximilian Pégasus!

Hyoga: Olha SeyaÉ o Poseidon!

Seya: Mas ele ainda não apareceu na Band!

Roberto: Surpresa!

Chiquinha: Veja KikoÉ o senhor Furtado!

Vegeta: Andróide 18!

Kagome: Inu Yasha! Miroki! Cuidadoé o Naraku!

Rioko: Ora, ora se é a Sakuya, a ladra de namorados!

Bulma: E não são só eles... Tem gente de outros desenhos também... Capitão Gancho, Eriol, Bafo, Hortalino, Os monstros do Coragem O Cão Covarde, Macaco Louco, Plâncton (de novo), Cartman (ele não é vilão, mas eu tinha q coloca-lo na história) e até Ades...

Buck: Isto ta ficando interessante...

Joe: Mesmo assim, eles são muitos, e não param de chegar!

Vegeta: Então vamos logo acabar com isso...

Enquanto isso na Terra...

Gohan: Vai Sr. Vegeta! Eu sei q vc pode!

Aeka, Kione, Myoshi, Washu…: Dá-lhe Rioko... Mostra pra eles!

Nanami, Makoto, Fujisawa: Vai Shayla! Miz... Afura!

Sakura, Tomoyo, Patrick, Tea, Mickey, Muriel: Porrada neles!

Dizzy, Kari, Ash, Aioria: Vamos... O nosso destino depende desta luta!

Bom, ao invés de explicar detalhadamente o q se sucedeu no último planeta, vou tentar simplificar ao máximo...

A luta durou 6 dias e 6 noites... O tipo de tática usada foi o de revezamento e trabalho em equipe... – parece q a turma teve uma relação amigável- enquanto uns descansavam, outros lutavam e vice-e-versa... Até q não tinha mais vilão pra ataca-los...

Roberto: Excelente! Mas não serão páreos pra mim... – então começa a rasgar todos os quadrinhos...

Vegeta: Não pode ser... Eu na consigo me mover...

Bulma: A gente vai morrer... – começa a chorar – Vegeta, eu preciso te dizer isso... Eu te amo!

Vegeta, visivelmente feliz: Eu tamb...

Kiko: Desapareceram...

Chiquinha: SÓ sobrou a gente porque não somos feitos de papel...

Roberto: E então garotos feios... O q vão fazer?

Kiko: Isso! – e tira da sua roupinha de marinheiro um 3 oitão – Pá, pá pa...

Chiquinha: Esse revólver é de brinquedo Kiko..

Kiko; Por isso eu digo q não devia trabalhar num programa infantil...

Chiquinha: Mas eu posso fazer isso – Póummm. E acerta uma "bolada" na cabeça do Roberto.

MarinhoÉ só isso q sabem fazer!

Na Terra:

Godines, Girafales e Chaves: Toma amigos! – E lança pela tv o ferro de passar do seu Madruga.

KikoÉ agora! – e dá uma "ferrada" na cabeça do Roberto...

Roberto: AAAARRRGGGHHHH! – e cai desmaiado, não morto!

Sílvio e dono da Band: 0.0 0.0 Sebo nas canelas! – E vão embora, cedendo o contrato assinado por 6 anos e o último fragmento.

Chiquinha: Muito bem Kiko! VC É O CAMPEÃO MUNDIAL!

Kiko: KIKO! KIKO! RÁ-RÁ-RÁ!

Chiquinha: Este último fragmento é tão lindo... Juntando todos, forma um colar e...

TIZUM...

Saori: Finalmente chegaram...

Todos q estavam assistindo: MUITO OBRIGADO!

Chiquinha: UÉ! UÉ! UÉ! UÉ! UÉ! UÉ! UÉ...

Chaves: Por que vc tá chorando?

ChiquinhaÉ porque os outros morreram...

Sr. Emma: Não se preocupe! Vamos pedir a Shen-Long, q os tragam de volta!

Goku: Só se for o de Nameku, porque são muitas pessoas!

Kaioshin: Eu me encarrego disso!

2 horas depois:

Porunga: Desejo realizado! Vc tem mais 2 desejos... O q vai querer?

Kaioshin: Nada mais... Obrigado Porunga!

Narrador: E assim, mais uma vez a Terra foi salva! Todos os personagens voltaram para suas devidas emissoras... E Roberto Marinho, infelizmente não resistiu aos ferimentos...

FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!

Notas da autora: Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer a TODOS que lerem a história (será q tem alguém?) e ao meu irmão, por me dar uma ajudinha com alguns personagens...

Detalhes: Eu coloquei a 18 pra lutar contra o Vegeta porque eu não a suporto, sorry se tem alguém q goste dela (existe?). E coloquei minha amigona Ka-chan pra ser noiva do Trunks porque ela é muito mais da hora do q a Pan – se bem q no anime, eles não tem nenhuma relação, uma vez q o gosto do Trunks no GT é meio duvidoso... Outro sorry pra quem gosta desse casal!

Sem mais, Muito obrigada e beijos... Ah, mandem "revius" ou e½ eu vô fik taum feliz... .


End file.
